


Smosh x Reader Imagines

by megankaybryan



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megankaybryan/pseuds/megankaybryan
Summary: A collection of short imagines with Smosh characters being shipped with the reader! Pretty self-explanatory, I guess. Requests for stories are open!
Relationships: Damien Haas/Reader, Shayne Topp/Reader, Wesley Johnson/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Bursting Color - Shayne Topp

Y/N's P.O.V.

I focused in on my computer, eager to finish my last bit of editing for the day. I had just dropped in the final clip when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I took off my headphones and turned around in my chair to see Shayne standing behind me.

"Hey, Shayne! What's up?" I greeted him, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Well, not a lot. I was just wondering if, uh, if you wanted to, I don't know..." Shayne trailed off as a slight blush crept onto his face. My heart fluttered, and I giggled.

"If you're asking me on a date, the answer is yes. When and where?" I replied with a smile. There were a few seconds of silence before Shayne realized what I said.

"Oh! Oh, yeah! I was gonna ask that. Um, how about tonight at the paintball range?" He asked. I was baffled by his suggestion.

"I've actually never been before, but it sounds like fun!" Shayne grinned, showing off his perfect teeth.

"Great! Awesome! Does six sound okay? I'll pick you up!" He asked eagerly. I nodded.

"Sounds perfect. See you then!" I said, still smiling.

"Yeah! See you!" Shayne responded. I turned back to my computer as I heard Shayne's footsteps travel out of the office. I smiled giddily to myself.

Shayne's P.O.V.

I walked out of the office, still partially in shock. Y/N actually said yes to a date with me? This has got to be a dream. I entered the Smosh Games office where everyone was hanging out. My entrance caught Damien's attention right away.

"So? What happened?" He exclaimed, swiveling around in his chair. His eyes were wide and full of excitement.

"I got a date tonight." I proclaimed, a smug smile appearing on my face. Damien let out a celebratory shout as the rest of the crew turned their attention to us.

"Shayne's got a date?!" Boze yelled. I nodded, still smiling.

"Well, who's the lucky lady?" Flitz asked, eager to find out. Wes, Joven, and Mari looked on intently.

"I just asked out Y/N." I stated, my voice quieting down a bit as I began to blush. Loud cheers filled the room as the crew began shouting things at me left and right.

"Yay!" Wes exclaimed in his high pitched voice.

"I knew you had a thing for her!" I heard Joven say.

"Couple goals!" Mari gushed.

"Y'all are gonna be a cute couple." Flitz stated in his typical chill fashion.

"Why didn't I know about this sooner?!" Boze yelled at me while hitting my arm repeatedly. I shrugged at her.

"It wasn't really planned out." I replied.

"Yeah. Shayne literally told me he was gonna go ask her right before he went." Damien chimed in.

"You knew, too?!" Boze screamed, sending us all into fits of laughter. I shook my head to myself as my mind went to all the possibilities of tonight. I'd never felt anything like this before.

It's excitement but also... nerves, I guess?

-

Y/N's P.O.V.

I didn't go about my usual routine of preparing for a date. This was paintball, after all. I didn't bother with makeup. I simply left on the bit of concealer and mascara I had slapped on for work. After putting my hair up in a messy ponytail, I changed my clothes into a pair of sweatpants that were splattered with paint but otherwise wearable and a t-shirt that I never wear. Shayne has seen me on my worst days at work. This is nothing. I had just finished tying my sneakers when I heard my doorbell ring. I rushed to the door, my heart pounding. I was going on a date with my work crush, and it wasn't a dream. I opened the door to see Shayne's smiling face before me.

"Hi, Y/N! You ready to go?" Shayne asked me. I smiled back at him and nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I replied with a soft chuckle. I took a step out of the door and shut it behind me.

"Let's go then!" He said excitedly, grabbing my hand and leading me to his car. I felt my face heat up and prayed that he didn't notice. I thought I felt his hand shaking, but maybe it was just my own. Shayne opened the passenger side door for me, and I got in his car. I buckled my seatbelt as he got settled in the driver's seat. He started the car and we were off.

"So, I take it you've been to this range before?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah! Damien and I have come here multiple times. It's a lot of fun." Shayne responded.

"Cool! I'm excited to see what it's all about!" I said, tapping my feet absentmindedly.

"If you're nervous, don't be. It's completely safe. Even if you do get shot, it'll only sting for a few seconds." Shayne added, seeming to sense my nervous energy.

"I am actually a little nervous, but I'm mostly excited! It's a new experience with one of my favorite people! How could I not be excited?" I gushed. I saw Shayne start to blush out of the corner of my eye.

"Am I really one of your favorite people, or are you just saying that because you're on a date with me?" He said, fake suspicion in his voice.

"Oh, totally just because I'm on a date with you." I replied, the sarcasm dripping from my words. We both shared a laugh. Shayne made a left into what I could only assume was the paintball range he had told me about.

“We're here!” Shayne announced, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening his door. I followed suit and got out to see a large field with hay bales spread out, some stacked on top of each other.

“This is wild.” I whispered to myself, my heartbeat quickening. Shayne opened his trunk and handed me a vest, a helmet, and a paintball gun. Then, he pulled out equipment for himself. Once we entered the field, he showed me how to put the vest on and how to work the gun, having me use the hay bales as target practice.

“You've got good aim!” Shayne complimented me. I giggled, blushing beneath my helmet.

“Thanks! I try my best.” I replied. We moved on to a one on one match which made me a little nervous.

“Look, I'm not gonna go easy on you, but I'm not gonna do anything crazy either.” Shayne stated loudly from across the field. I gave him a thumbs up in response. “Let's go!” He exclaimed, aiming at my location. I ducked behind the hay bales and gathered my thoughts and my strategy. I peeked up over the hay for a moment and saw that Shayne was gone. He must be in the move. I heard some rustling to my left, so I moved cautiously towards it, gun at the ready. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, so I turned and shot. I heard a shout and saw a figure fall.

“Shayne?” I exclaimed, moving towards him. I could see the paint splatter on his chest where I had hit him.

“Okay, you've got great aim, and you're stealthy as hell!” Shayne said, removing his helmet. Pieces of his hair fell in front of his ocean blue eyes. I removed my helmet as well and helped him to his feet. “Are you sure you haven't done this before?”

“Absolutely sure! I've done archery once or twice but nothing like this.” I replied.

“Well, I need someone like you to help me beat these guys that work here. They've always challenged my group to matches, but we can never beat them.” Shayne explained. I nodded.

“If that means I get to hang out with you more often, I’m down.” I said, sending him a small wink. Shayne's face immediately went red and he looked away from me, a big smile on his face.

“So, that's a yes?” He asked, his voice quavering a bit.

“To what? Being on your paintball team or…”

“Well, yeah, that, but would you also consider maybe possibly being, uh, my girlfriend?” Shayne rambled, his voice trailing off by the end. I laughed quietly and moved closer to him. I put a hand on his shoulder and pressed my lips to the side of his face. The star-sprinkled sky was almost pitch black, but I could swear we were neon lights.

“Yes. To both of those.”


	2. Not Lonely Anymore - Damien Haas

Y/N’s P.O.V.

Sunday. It's usually one of the loneliest days for me. I don't work and I'm almost always alone. I had wasted half of my day on social media and decided to do something worthwhile. I decided to call up some of my friends and see if they can hang out. I dialed Olivia’s number, but she didn't pick up. I sighed, running a hand through my messy hair. I dialed Shayne’s number next.

“Hello?” His voice rang through the phone.

“Hey, Shanye!” I greeted him cheerfully.

“Oh, hey, Y/N! What's up?” He asked.

“Not a lot. I was just wondering if you wanted to just kinda hang out today.” I explained, bracing myself for rejection.

“Ah, I would love to, but I've actually got plans with someone else today. I'm sorry.” Shayne replied.

“Oh, no, it's fine.” I said, my heart sinking.

“Oh! You know, if you did want someone to hang out with, Damien is completely free today!” Shayne exclaimed randomly.

“Oh, okay! That was kinda random but cool! I'll call him and see if he wants to hang out!” I responded, excitement in my voice.

“I know it was really random, but I just thought of him because he's in lo- actually, nevermind.” Shayne cut himself off, but I think I could tell what he was going to say.

“Were you going to tell me that Damien is in love with me?” I asked cautiously. There was a brief silence on the line.

“Yeah. Do not tell him that I told you, though. He'll kill me.” Shayne pleaded. I laughed and shook my head to myself.

“I won't. I'm kinda in love with him, too.”

“I know.”

“You know?! How do you-”

“You're not very good at flirting discreetly.” Shayne admitted. I felt myself blush. “Damien is just completely oblivious to the fact that you're so in love with him.”

“Alright, I think I'm gonna go call Damien. Bye, Shayne! Have fun with whatever you're doing today!” I said quickly to get out of that awkward situation.

“Bye, Y/N! You have fun, too! Not too much fun, but have fun!” Shayne concluded before immediately hanging up. I groaned loudly. I began to dial Damien's number when I noticed that my hands were shaking. I've had a huge crush on Damien for a while now. I finally managed to dial his number, and I waited for him to pick up which was almost immediately.

“Hello?” He said, sounding frenzied.

“Hey, Dames! I was wondering if you were free to hang out today?” I asked him, my voice shaking a bit.

“R-really? Uh, yeah! Sure, I-I'd love to! Anything in particular you want to do?” He stammered adorably.

“Nothing really. I just want someone to accompany me at home. It gets lonely living by yourself, you know?” I explained, trying to sound a bit flirty.

“O-okay! Yeah, I'll be over in a little bit! I'll bring snacks!” Damien replied, his voice sounding like it was shaking like mine.

“Sounds good! See you soon!” I said, smiling widely.

“See ya!” He replied, hanging up right after. I did a little happy dance alone in my apartment. I made a move with the guy I have a crush on! That never happens! I decided to get changed out of my trashed and old pajamas and into something a little more decent but still comfy. I put on my pair of gray Smosh sweatpants and a plain cobalt blue tank top. I brushed my hair out and put it in a messy bun. I didn't bother putting on any makeup at all. My philosophy is that if a guy can't take you without makeup, he's not worth your time. I put on a pair of bright pink fuzzy socks and walked back out into the living room. I plopped myself onto the couch and waited for Damien to get here.

-

A knock on the door roused me from my groggy state. Did I fall asleep? I looked at the clock. 4:15. Damn. I probably did. I walked to the door and opened it up to see Damien standing there with a shopping bag full of snacks.

“Hey, Dames! Come on in!” I greeted him, opening the door up all the way as he entered my apartment.

“You've got a nice place!” Damien complimented.

“Thanks!” I replied, flopping back onto the couch. Damien sat to the right of me while holding a cup of Starbucks coffee and I leaned into his body.

“So… any particular reason you called me to hang out?” He asked. I shrugged.

“I don't know. You're just a great person, and you make me feel happy! Is that a good enough reason?” I responded, staring into his eyes. His face turned slightly red.

“That's a perfectly good reason. Honestly, I'm glad you called! I didn't have anything planned for today and my roommate is out with friends, so it would have just been me and the girls which isn't bad, but I prefer human interaction.” Damien rambled, a blush was still visible on his cheeks.

“Dude, if it were me, I'd love to just cuddle with you and Zelda and Freyja all day.” I said. I'm a huge cat person. Damien let out a short laugh.

“Why me included, though?” He asked. I felt my face go red. I hadn't noticed what exactly I had said.

“Uh, well, you're pretty cuddly, and you can keep me warm! Also, if I'm cuddling with you, I'd have an excuse to pet your hair.” I admitted. Damien laughed heartily at the last part. I always touch his hair at work. It's just so soft!

“Fair enough, fair enough.” He replied. We stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, and I noticed him start to lean forward. He snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me closer until we were inches apart.

“Oh, shit!” Damien suddenly exclaimed. I jumped back and noticed that his coffee had spilled all over his shirt. “I am so sorry!” He said, concern in his voice. He stood up and ran into the kitchen to get paper towels. I had to laugh. Some coffee had splashed on my pants and the couch, but the majority of it was soaking into his t-shirt. Damien handed me a few paper towels for the couch and my clothes.

“Dames, I have maybe a drop on me, and there's really not much on the couch. You take the paper towels!” I argued.

“Are you sure you're fine?” He asked.

“Yes, I'm fine! Take the damn towels!” I exclaimed through my quiet laughter. Damien sighed, pressing the paper towels to his soaked chest. He groaned, annoyed at the huge coffee stain. “If you want, I can wash that. I'm sure I have a t-shirt you can borrow.”

“Are you sure?” Damien asked, still trying to get the last bit of coffee out of the fabric of his shirt. “I mean, I appreciate the offer, but I doubt I'll fit into a shirt of yours.”

“Don't worry about that. I have some that are oversized on me that should be fine.” I explained. Damien sighed and nodded.

“Alright, you win. I'd rather that than coffee smell for the rest of today.” He complied. I laughed softly and walked into my room to find a random shirt. I rummaged through my clothes until I found an old AC/DC shirt my dad had given me. He and Damien were about the same size. That would have to do. I carried the shirt back out and stopped in my tracks for a moment that felt like forever. I wasn't prepared for Damien to have his shirt off already. If it were my choice, I wouldn't give him the shirt and just keep it like this.

“What was that?” Damien asked me, laughing a bit. Did I just say that out loud? I felt my face go completely red.

“I… uh… n-nothing.” I managed out, my voice almost inaudible as I spoke towards the ground. Damien came over to me and took my hand in his. I slowly looked up at him. He leaned in towards me and our lips met. I put my hands on either side of his face. His hands were on my hips, and our bodies were pressed together. When we finally pulled away, I registered how fast each of our hearts were beating. My hands moved from his face to his shoulders while his stayed in my hips.

“You have no idea how long I've waited to do that.” Damien admitted, a slight rasp in his voice.

“That's exactly what I was going to say.” I replied. He pulled me into an embrace, my head resting on his chest. “Is this how it feels to not be lonely?”

“I guess so.” Damien answered, kissing my forehead. I looked up into his gorgeous eyes.

“Stay with me?” I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. He let out a small chuckle.

“Always.” He responded, leaning in to kiss me again. I smiled into his lips, my arms wrapping around his neck. His hands moved to my waist. We pulled away and both moved to the couch. I curled up next to him, my arms around his torso. Damien let me lay my head on his chest as my eyes began to close. I glanced at the clock. It was only 8:40. I knew that Damien had no intention of leaving which is good because I never want him to go. I let my eyes close as I snuggled into the warm figure next to me. I am completely sure that this feeling is truly love.


	3. This is Halloween? - Shayne Topp

Y/N’s P.O.V.

Laughter filled the room as Shayne and I carved our pumpkins for Halloween. We always loved Halloween, and I think that pumpkin carving is one of the best things about it. I had just begun working on the face of mine when Shayne had scooped out the rest of his pumpkin’s guts.

“Wait… oh my god…” Shayne whispered to himself. I rolled my eyes.

“What are you doing now?” I asked him. I got no response. “Shayne?” I said, turning to him. I saw him begin to make the hole at the top bigger. “Babe, what the hell are you planning?”

“Just wait. This is gonna be awesome.” He responded, a big goofy smile on his face. I sighed and turned back to my pumpkin.

“Alright. Just don't hurt yourself.” I reasoned. Shayne let out a very quiet laugh that sounded very mischievous. Oh, God.

“Oh, man. This is great.” Shayne said. I turned around again to see him admiring whatever he did.

“I'm still confused as to what you're doing.” I said honestly.

“Don't worry. You're gonna love this.” Shayne stated, turning his pumpkin upside down and beginning his face that way. Still unsure of what he was doing, I shrugged and turned back to my project. I was almost done carving the Smosh symbol into the pumpkin. Shayne was giggling next to me, making me laugh as well. His laugh is easily the most contagious that I've ever heard in my life. As soon as I put down my carving knife, I began to look at what Shayne was doing in an attempt to figure it out. He had turned his pumpkin upside down and carved a normal face that way. After he finished the face, he turned to me and gestured to his pumpkin.

“That's it?” I asked. “I expected something different, but I like it!”

“But wait!” Shayne exclaimed, still laughing. “There's more!” He picked up the pumpkin and began to put it on his head. It completely covered his face, but he at least had eye holes and a mouth to breathe out of.

“Shayne! What the fuck?!” I yelled, beginning to laugh harder than I was already. Shayne joined me in the laughter, keeling over. “Why?!”

“Why not?!” Shayne replied through laughter.

“It's the best thing I've seen in a long time.” I said honestly, wiping my eyes that were watering due to me laughing so hard. I pulled out my phone and took a few pictures of him with his stupid pumpkin on his head. When I was done, Shayne grabbed the pumpkin and started to pull it off when he stopped. His facial expression changed from ecstatic to panicked in less than a second.

“Oh, shit…” He whispered almost inaudibly.

“What? What's wrong?” I asked, concerned. Shayne started to laugh a little bit again.

“I think… I-I think it's stuck.” He managed out through a new bout of laughter.

“What?! What the… goddammit, Shayne!” I stammered, worried and frustrated at the same time. Shayne always did dumb shit like this, so it didn't really surprise me that the pumpkin would get stuck in his head. Instead of freaking out like me, Shayne was just laughing his ass off. He took a deep breath and his brow furrowed.

“I thought this would be a better idea than it actually is.” Shayne admitted. “It smells terrible in here.”

“Okay, how are we gonna fix this?” I said to no one in particular. I walked towards Shayne who was now trying to pull it off again and tried to help him. Nothing. I looked on our table at the tools we had laying there. “A part of me wants to start slowly cutting it off, but the other part is worried about hurting you.” I whispered, still next to Shayne.

“Don't be afraid of hurting me. I'll be still. I trust you.” Shayne responded. I took a breath and grabbed the small carving knife.

“I'm gonna start higher up and go down, okay?” I said to Shayne.

“Sounds good.” He replied, giving me a small smile. I began to slowly saw into the pumpkin that was below Shayne's eyes. Once it went all the way through, I pushed the knife downwards until it got to the mouth. When it got to that point, I pulled the knife out and exhaled.

“Are you okay?” I asked, my heart pounding in my chest.

“Perfectly fine.” Shayne responded. I nodded, beginning to cut more of the pumpkin. I had to start at the bottom of the mouth and go down close to his neck. I used the same technique as I had before, slowly sawing into the rind and then moving downwards. I led the knife down to the end of the pumpkin and then took it out.

“Done. Now, we break it.” I told Shayne, putting the knife down on the table. I grabbed the two side of the cut pumpkin around the mouth hole and pulled in opposite directions. It didn't move for a few seconds, but it eventually broke in half, the two pieces flying across the room. Shayne took a deep breath and sighed.

“No more pumpkin smell!” He exclaimed, putting his hands up in celebration. I shook my head as I wrapped my arms around him.

“This is why I tell you to stop doing stupid shit. You stress me out.” I told him, laying my head on his chest.

“I'm sorry. I love you.” Shayne replied, kissing me on the forehead.

“I love you, too, dork.” I mumbled, closing my eyes as a smile stretched out into my face.


	4. Trust Me - Shayne Topp

Y/N’s P.O.V.

I was curled up on the couch and scrolling through my Twitter mentions, my eyes beginning to tear up. The new Show with No Name had just gone up, and I was on it with Shayne and Noah. A lot of fans loved seeing Shayne and I together in a video, but a lot of them were sending me hate. It was bad enough having to be on camera with my anxiety, but this was just making it worse. Most of it was calling me fat and ugly which didn't bother me as much. The ones that really hurt were the ones that said “Shayne could do so much better.” The only reason they hurt was because they were right. I knew that I wasn't good enough for Shayne. I didn't need that bruise to be poked at more. The tears in my eyes spilled over as I sniffled.

The front door suddenly opened, and Shayne walked in. I wiped my eyes and tried to act like nothing was wrong.

“Hey, babe.” Shayne greeted me, planting a kiss on my forehead.

“Hey.” I replied, my voice raspy and weak. Shayne's expression turned concerned at the sound of my voice.

“What's wrong? Are you getting sick or something?” He asked me gently. I shook my head in response, swallowing the lump in my throat. “Are you upset? Who made you upset? What happened?” Shayne fired question after question at me, and I felt myself begin to shut down.

“I-I'm fine, Shayne.” I mumbled, standing up and starting to walk out of the room. Shayne grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.

“No, you're not. I can see that you're not. Please, Y/N, tell me what happened.” Shayne pleaded, worry in his eyes. I shook my head, turning my face away from him.

“It's nothing. I'm being dumb about it. I'm just overreacting.” I stated, my voice shaking. Shayne let out a sigh. I turned back towards him to see him facing away from me, running a hand through his hair.

“I don't understand why you can't trust me.” He said suddenly. My eyes widened.

“What? No, Shayne, it's no-” I began to protest when Shayne cut me off.

“You may think it's not, but deep down, it is, isn't it? You just can't trust me enough to tell me what the hell is really going on!” He said, raising his voice.

“Shayne, it's not that I don't trust you! It's just a dumb thing that made me upset!” I retorted, raising my voice as well.

“If it's really just a dumb thing, you should be able to tell me about it!” Shayne yelled, stepping closer to me. “I just want to help you!” Shayne didn't know about my anxiety. I guess he's right. I don't trust him as much as I should.

“I don't need help! I can handle this on my own!” I shouted back, my eyes welling up with tears again.

“At least tell me what your fucking problem is!”

“I wish I could!” Tears were streaming down my face at this point. “I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me…” I squeaked out. I felt my knees lock and my breathing began to speed up. I saw Shayne's mouth moving, but I could hear his words. My knees buckled as I fell to the ground. I started to hyperventilate. My vision became spotty, and the last thing I could see was Shayne running over to me. I gasped for breath, sobbing and shaking. I put my head in my hands and started rocking back and forth. All of a sudden, I felt warmth around me. Two arms held my trembling body with a gentle strength. I felt a heartbeat through the chest of the person that was saving me. My breath began to slow, and my vision began to return to normal. I looked around my house as I slowly realized that it was Shayne who was holding me. His head was resting on my right shoulder, and his hair brushed against my neck. I placed a shaky hand on his arms that were around my shoulders. He looked up at me, and I saw that his eyes were red and there were tears falling from them. My heart immediately dropped, and I wrapped Shayne up in my arms.

“You shouldn't be the one crying.” I whispered to him. He held me close against him, sobbing into my shirt. I rubbed his back as tears filled my eyes again. “This is all my fault, isn't it?” I murmured.

“No.” Shayne replied, his voice cracking. “I made you fall into a panic attack… anxiety attack… whichever it was. It's not your fault.” He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. “I'm sorry for what I said. It was completely uncalled for.”

“No, it's fine. I should have told you what was wrong. I was just afraid that you'd think differently of me. Everyone else did…” I trailed off, afraid of breaking down again. Shayne, noticing this, pulled me in for a tight hug. His arms engulfed me as I wrapped mine tighter around his torso.

“I would never think of you any differently. Anxiety or no anxiety, I love you with every little bit of my heart.” Shayne whispered in my ear. I lifted my head to look in his eyes, a small smile on my face. “Now, tell me honestly, what was wrong?”

“I was just looking through my Twitter mentions, and a lot of them were… um, they were…” I stumbled on my words, almost scared to even tell him. “...h-hate comments towards me. Towards us, even.” Shayne looked at me, visibly upset. He suddenly got up and walked to the kitchen table where his phone was. “W-what are you doing?” I asked, standing up as well.

“I'm going to make it clear to everyone that this behavior is not allowed.” He stated firmly, typing away. As soon as he was done, he put the phone down and took my hand in his. “If anyone ever does that again, please tell me.” He said to me.

“I will. I promise.” I replied. Shayne pulled me into another embrace, and my arms curled around his neck, my head leaning on his chest.

“I love you so much. Never forget that.” Shayne said softly.

“I won't. Thank you.” I responded, smiling as my eyes closed. We stood in that embrace for a good couple minutes until we decided to move our love fest to the couch since it was more comfortable. We spent the night cuddling and watching Netflix. I don't quite understand how I got so damn lucky.


	5. When You’re Gone - Damien Haas

Y/N’s P.O.V.

I stared at the bright light of my phone, the cursor blinking almost tauntingly. I was about to text my ex-boyfriend, Damien. We broke up a month ago, but the reason why we broke up is a big misunderstanding. He thought that I was cheating on him with his best friend, Shayne, when we were really only hanging out a lot to plan a surprise birthday party for him. I didn’t think I would ever come to this, but I can’t live without him. The world feels empty without him. It’s strange. I’ve never felt a loss like this before. I looked at the clock. December 17th at 1:30 am on the dot. It would have been our one year anniversary today. Now or never, Y/N. I began typing furiously, pouring out every emotion that I kept locked in my head. I hoped he would at least read it sometime. I quickly sent the message after reading it over once and changing some errors. I took a shaky breath, anxious about what was to come. I knew tonight would be another sleepless one.

Damien’s P.O.V.

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn’t sleep. I’ve had problems with sleep before, but it was never this often. Ever since I broke up with Y/N, my life has felt like something was missing. She really could have been the one, but she cheated on me. That’s unforgivable. I rolled over and tried to shut my eyes and sleep. At that moment, my phone buzzed. I jolted up and looked at the blinding screen. It was a text from Y/N. I didn’t know whether to open it or not.

“Fuck it.” I whispered to myself, unlocking my phone and going into messages. Y/N had written an entire paragraph. Why now? I began reading.

~ Damien, I know you most likely want nothing to do with me, but if you’ll hear me out, that would be enough. Shayne and I were never together. We were never even interested in each other that way. We hung out so often because we were trying to plan a surprise birthday party for you. Why I didn’t tell you this earlier? I’m not sure. Maybe I was afraid that you wouldn’t believe me, and maybe I’m still afraid of that now. I regret not being honest with you. It’s cost me the one person I’ve truly loved. I know this sounds like a load of bullshit, but you’re the first person I dated that really hurt me to lose. My roommate had to go into my room and throw the sheets away because I haven’t been able to sleep in that bed since you left. I only unfollowed your social media platforms so I wouldn’t start crying whenever I saw pictures of you. If you don’t want to give a relationship a try again, I understand. While I would love that, all I truly want is for us to be civil to each other. I wish nothing but the best for you, and I will always love you. Y/N

I felt tears prick up into my eyes. So Shayne was telling the truth about them, and I just didn’t believe him. I wanted to respond to her immediately, but I had no idea what to say.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

I sat in my bed staring at my phone, watching Damien type. I thought for sure that he would just ignore my message. The mere fact that he read through my message is enough for me. My phone vibrated, and I checked his response.

~ I’m coming over. We should talk this out face to face.

All the breath in my body was released with a sigh of relief. I was so happy that he wanted to talk with me. I had missed him with every fiber of my being. No matter the outcome, I just wanted to see him again. I quickly typed back a reply.

~ Sounds good. We just have to be quiet since my roommate is sleeping.

I hopped out of bed and got myself dressed in something more presentable. I just slipped on a pair of black sweatpants and a random t-shirt. Damien didn’t live too far from me, so I expected him to be here fairly soon. I threw a blanket around my shoulders and went to sit in my living room. I was so anxious to see him that I just couldn’t wait for him to get here.

-

A soft knock sounded on the door, prompting me to jump off of the couch and answer the door. Before me stood Damien, looking as sleep-deprived as I felt. His eyes were red and bleary.

“H-hi.” I greeted him, feeling so much more anxious now that he was here. “Come on in! I can get you some water or a snack or something if y-” I was cut off by Damien engulfing me in a hug. He was holding onto me like it was the last time he’d ever see me. I wrapped my arms around his torso tightly, beginning to cry into his shoulder.

“I missed you so much.” Damien choked out. He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. I felt his body shaking with sobs. “I regret not believing you. I’m so sorry.” we pulled out of the hug, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Ba- Damien, it’s alright. I’m sorry, too. I regret not telling you the truth sooner.” I responded, my voice cracking. I held his hands in mine, taking a deep breath. “Can we talk about this?” Damien nodded at me, and we took a seat on the couch.

“So… I’ll be honest with you. All I want is to have you back in my life. I’ve missed you so much this past month. My bed feels so lonely without you in it with me. I’ve wanted nothing more than to kiss you again, but I felt so betrayed. I know the truth now, but I’m still hurting, and I’m sure you must be too. I’d love to be your boyfriend again, but will a relationship again right now be healthy for us?” Damien admitted.

“I completely understand what you’re saying. I’ve missed you every day since our fight. I haven’t been able to leave my room for anything except for work anymore. I honestly think that it would take a bigger toll on me to be without you longer than for us to get back together now. That’s just my opinion, but I’ll respect your wishes no matter what.” I responded, fidgeting with my hands in my lap.

We sat in silence for a moment, in our own thoughts. I instinctively felt myself leaning closer to Damien, but I stopped myself to try and make him not uncomfortable. When I went to lean back, he grabbed my shoulder to stop me. He put his other hand on my other shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I put my hands on his chest, breathing in shakily as Damien looked right into my eyes. I felt his hot breath on my face, making me long for him more and more. Slowly and cautiously, we leaned in towards each other and shared a tender and very overdue kiss. Damien put a hand behind my head and moved the other one to my waist. I slid my hands up to lace my fingers in his soft hair. I was in heaven in this moment. There was nothing I needed more than this.

“Hey…” Damien and I jumped away from each other at the sound of my roommate’s groggy voice. “Didn’t expect to see this out here.” I looked at Damien, and we both started cracking up laughing. “Just stay over, Damien. It’s almost 3 am, and she missed you. Have fun, you two.” Once she went back into her room, Damien put a hand on my back.

“So… can we take this to your room then?” He said sweetly. I felt myself blush.

“Only if this means you’re my boyfriend again.” I replied with a wink. Damien giggled at that comment and gave me a soft kiss.

“Of course, darling.” He whispered. He then stood up and picked me up bridal style, heading to my room. “Let’s go fall asleep in each other’s arms.” I nodded, leaning my head on his chest. My heart was finally full again.


	6. Christmas Came Early - Shayne Topp

Shayne’s P.O.V.

I sat on the couch, scrolling mindlessly through my phone as a distraction. I had been sluggish all day, but I didn’t want to bother anyone as to why. Winter Games this year has been a ton of fun, but I haven’t seen my girlfriend, Y/N, the whole time we’ve been here. I’ve been texting her for the past few days, but she told me she’d be busy all day with work today, so I haven’t talked to her at all except for this morning, and I’m starting to really miss her. I locked my phone and leaned back against the couch, letting out a heavy sigh. I felt someone sit next to me.

“Hey, man. Is everything okay?” It was Damien. I lifted my head up and looked at him.

“I… I mean, I guess I’m…” I dropped my head into my hands. “I miss her, dude.”

Damien put a hand on my shoulder. “I get it, man. Have you talked to her today?”

“I did, but she said she’d be busy all day with work.” I mumbled into my hands.

“Dude, I’m really sorry. I’m sure that once she gets a break, the first thing she’ll want to do is talk to you.” Damien said, patting my shoulder. I picked my head up and smiled half-heartedly at him. I’m just hoping she gets a break soon so I can talk to her.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

I stood outside of my house, waiting to get picked up by Matt Raub. I was traveling to the location of Winter Games to surprise Shayne. I’ve heard from multiple people in the Smosh family that Shayne had been moping around a lot lately because he missed me. Because of that, Matt and I planned for me to come and surprise him at Winter Games. Since one of their upcoming competitions was a winterized and less apocalyptic version of Dead Light Green Light, our plan was for me to wait until Shayne’s team had gotten everyone out, and then I’d go onto the field and get tagged by Shayne so that when he took his mask off, he’d see me and hopefully be happily surprised!

At that moment, a car pulled up with Matt in the driver’s seat. He waved to me, and I smiled, waving back. I walked around to the passenger’s side and hopped in.

“Good to see you, Y/N! Are you excited to surprise Shayne?” Matt asked me while I buckled up.

“I’m very excited! Does he have any idea that I’m coming? I’m hoping he believed my alibi.” I replied, excitedly laughing at the last part.

“Oh, don’t even worry. He totally believed it.” Matt interjected. “I heard Shayne talking with Damien before I left about how he already missed talking to you after this morning when you said you had to work all day.”

“Perfect.” I said, unable to stop smiling. I was so excited to get to see Shayne again! I had missed him terribly as well.

“Well, we’ve got a bit of a drive ahead of us, so I hope you’re comfortable.” Matt joked to me.

“Oh, I can’t wait.” I said sarcastically. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, preparing for the long ride ahead of us.

-

Shayne’s P.O.V.

We were starting our next competition, and I still didn’t feel myself. I hadn’t gotten to talk to Y/N at all since this morning. I know it sounds stupid, but I miss her voice. I miss being able to go to her whenever even when I just wanted to talk. I just miss her.

“Shayne!” I jumped at Matt’s exclamation. “Are you okay? I’ve called your name like four times now.”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, dude.” I replied. “Just kinda zoned out for a second there.”

“Alright, well, we’re about to start the competition.” Matt said, prompting me to move in front of the camera. I tried to put on an excited face for the camera, but that didn’t seem to change my mood at all. I couldn’t seem to get Y/N off my mind the whole time. Even in our first round of the competition, I was so spaced out that I was the first one to get out. I didn’t even care at all.

Once our teams switched, I felt myself feeling a little bit better. I felt the anticipation of not being able to see, and that adrenaline made me smile. I just wish Y/N could have joined Winter Games with us, but her work schedule was way too strict for any extra days to take off.

-

The round had gone on for a while when we got the last person out. I started to take off my mask.

“Wait wait wait, guys!” Matt Raub yelled. “There’s one more player on the field!” Confused, I just believed him and put the mask back on. I thought for sure that we had gotten everyone.

Y/N/’s P.O.V.

“There’s one more player on the field!” Matt Raub yelled, gesturing to me from where I was hiding. I ran out into the field as the rest of Shayne’s team took off their masks, smiling at me. Matt told me that he filled everyone in on our little surprise. Shayne’s team decided to only have him on the field so the surprise was perfect.

While the music was off, I positioned myself in front of Shayne, a few feet away. I gave the refs a thumbs up. The music started, and Shayne started walking right towards me with his arms outstretched. I stayed perfectly still until his hands came in contact with me. Everyone cheered as Shayne took off his mask. It took him a second to register that I was standing in front of him.

“Wha- Y/N?!” He screamed in disbelief. I laughed as he scooped me up in a tight hug. He picked me up and spun me around.

“Hi, baby.” I whispered, kissing his cheek. “I missed you.”

“You lied to me, goddammit.” Shayne mumbled, making me laugh even more.

“Well, I’m here now!” I said as he put me down. He cupped my face in his hands, a huge smile on his face.

“I don’t think I’ve been happier to see someone.” Shayne said. I smiled back at him as he closed the space between us in a tender kiss. Everyone around us whooped and hollered, making us smile into the kiss. This moment couldn’t have been any better.


	7. Secret’s Out - Damien Haas

Y/N’s P.O.V.

I walked into the Smosh office with my coffee, ready to start the long day ahead of me. I work as a costumer for the sketches that Smosh does, and we had a big shoot day ahead of us. I decided to come into the office a little earlier than I usually do in order to get each costume for each cast member organized. I had barely put my bag down by my desk when someone tapped me on the shoulder. Startled, I turned around to see Courtney behind me.

“Oh, hey, Court! I didn’t expect anyone else to be here this early.” I said, my voice still a bit groggy.

“I didn’t either! Damien and I came in early today just to get prepped.” She responded. My heart skipped a beat at the sound of Damien’s name. Yes, like every other fan of Smosh, I am hopelessly in love with Damien Haas. I would never dream of telling anyone because there’s no way he would feel the same. “Um, Y/N? Did you hear what I said?” I snapped back into reality at the sound of Courtney’s voice.

“Oh my gosh, no, I’m sorry! I just… spaced out, I guess.” I stammered, trying not to be suspicious.

“I totally get that. I had just asked if you would walk me and Damien through the costumes for today just so we can be prepared.”

I shrugged and nodded. “Sure! I’d be happy to! I was going to organize them anyway.”

“Great! We’ll be there in a moment!” Courtney said cheerfully, walking off to find Damien. I smiled after her, making my way to the costume room to begin setting up for our busy day.

Damien’s P.O.V.

I anxiously waited in our office for Courtney to come back. I told her yesterday about my massive crush on Y/N, and she’s set on getting us together somehow. She said she wasn’t going to straight-up tell Y/N my feelings, but she’s going to try and set us up. I heard the door to our office open, and I whipped my head around. Shayne was in the doorway.

“Hey… you seem tense. You okay?” He asked me. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

“I am kinda tense today, to be honest. I told Courtney… you know… Y/N.” I confessed.

“So now she’s trying to set you two up?” Shayne asked. I nodded. “Well, we both know Courtney. She won’t just tell Y/N you’re in love with her. She’ll find some weird but clever way to get you guys to talk more.”

At that moment, Courtney burst in through the door. “Hey, Shayne! So, Damien, I asked Y/N if we could go over the costume plan for today. This will at least get you two to talk a little more than usual!” Shayne looked at me with that classic “I told you so” stare.

“Honestly… that’s super clever, Court! Thanks!” I responded, feeling the butterflies in my stomach begin to amp up.

“Oh, it’s nothing really. I gotta help out my boys!” She said, beckoning for Shayne and me to follow her to the costume room. I stood up, my legs feeling a bit shaky. Shayne walked next to me on the way over. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

“I’m just scared that I’ll be horribly awkward, and she’ll never want to talk to me again. Nothing bad, you know?” I said sarcastically, letting out a nervous laugh. Shayne laughed with me.

“Dude, you’ll be fine. Courtney and I will casually leave you two alone together at some point. You’ve got this. I have a feeling that Y/N likes you, too.” Shayne replied. I sighed, my heart racing.

“Yeah. I hope so.” I said quietly as we approached the costume room. There she was. Her gorgeous h/c hair was pulled away from her face as her eyes focused on the wide array of costumes before her. I was jolted back into reality by Courtney’s voice.

“Y/N! We’re ready whenever you are!” She said excitedly. Y/N turned to us, a small smile on her face. God, she was stunning without even trying.

“Okay! I’m all set to get started, too! Oh, hey Shayne!” She responded, giving Shayne a small wave. He waved back to her. “Alright, so I have everyone’s costumes organized on these racks. Your set will be after your respective name tag I put on the racks which are all in alphabetical order by first name.” I couldn’t help but smile. She was just... so beautiful. The way her face lit up when she was talking about something she loves made my heart burst. I can only dream that the same thing happened when she would talk about me.

“So, Damien.” I snapped my head in Y/N’s direction. “All of your stuff is in this section between Courtney and Jackie. I have them ordered by our filming schedule so that the first sketch we do today is right up front by your name. Does that all make sense?”

“Perfect. You’re like a wizard with this stuff.” I said, smiling at her. She laughed softly and shook her head which just made my stomach flip.

“I try my best. I’m glad it all makes sense though! Is there anything else you guys wanted to discuss?” Y/N asked all of us. Shayne, Courtney, and I all looked at each other and collectively shook our heads.

“I think we’re good. Thanks, Y/N!” Shayne said. She shrugged and smiled that beautiful smile.

“No problem at all! I’ll be seeing you all later!” She responded, waving to us as we exited. Once the three of us got back to the office, I let out a sigh of relief.

“Damien! You had a chance to stay and get your moment with her! What the heck, man?!” Courtney exclaimed.

“I-I don’t know, Court. She still had work to do. I didn’t want to bother her.” I said sheepishly.

“Dude, it’s all good. We’ll be here with Y/N all day. You’ll have your moment.” Shayne said. I ran a nervous hand through my hair. I hope so…

-

Y/N’s P.O.V.

We made it to lunch! The day has gone really well so far. Now, I was hanging in the office with our entire crew, waiting for Kevin to come back with our lunch order. I was sitting between Courtney and Sarah. Damien, Shayne, Ian, and Matt were across from us. We were all just chatting while we were waiting for food to arrive.

“Hey, Y/N, got anyone special in your life right now?” Ian randomly asked me. I was surprised by the question since it was so out of the blue, but it made sense. I had only started working here a month ago, so no one really knows me that well yet.

“Not right now, no.” I replied honestly. The rest of the table let out a collective disappointed “aww”... except for Damien. He looked almost relieved.

“Well, is there anyone you’ve been keeping your eye on lately?” Sarah added.

“Yeah, following any leads?” Ian joked, causing me to laugh a little.

“I wouldn’t call it a lead per say, but I guess I do have someone in mind.” I responded, taking a short glance at Damien. Everyone looked surprised and intrigued.

“Well, are you going to tell us their name or what?” Courtney asked, leaning in towards me. I felt my heart in my throat. I started to panic. As much as I wanted to get off my chest how much I liked Damien, I didn’t want to do it with this much pressure on me.

“Uh… I don’t know.” I said, my voice quiet and shaky.

“Come on. Pleeease?” Matt pleaded. I took a deep breath, glancing at Damien again. I tried to gather the courage, but I just couldn’t.

“Um… a-actually, I don’t think any of you guys know him.” I said, kicking myself as soon as the words left my mouth. Why on Earth would I lie? I could have just said I didn’t want to share. The table went quiet. Confused, I watched as everyone looked to Damien. He gave me a small smile.

“‘Scuse me.” Damien muttered, leaving the table. I stared after him as he walked towards the bathroom. My heart broke, his sad smile not leaving my mind.

“D-did I say something wrong?” I said in a hushed voice, my heart racing anxiously.

“No, you didn’t. Damien’s just hopelessly in love with you-” Shayne cut himself off as soon as he realized what he said. My heart jumped in my chest.

“He… he is?” I said, feeling my stomach drop. Everyone at the table nodded.

“We were trying to get you two together somehow, but you can’t control who you like.” Sarah said.

“I… I misspoke. I panicked. I do like Damien. A lot, actually. I always have. I just… felt so pressured, and he was right there…” I drifted off when Courtney put a hand on my shoulder.

“Then go tell him!” She said excitedly. I shook my head.

“I’m probably the last person he wants to see right now.” I responded. Shayne shook his head.

“No way. He’ll be so understanding and overjoyed to hear the truth.” He reassured me. I took a breath and nodded. I stood up from the table and started going towards the bathrooms to talk with Damien. As soon as I got over there, Damien had gotten out of the bathroom. His eyes looked irritated like he had just been crying. He saw me and stopped in his tracks.

“Hey, Y/N.” He said solemnly. He tried to move past me, but I gently grabbed his arm.

“Damien… I have an apology I need to make.” I said, my voice shaking. He looked at me, and I swallowed. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t being honest. I mean, I was about the fact that I’m not dating anyone and that I like someone, but it isn’t someone you guys don’t know. It’s… it’s you. I shouldn’t have lied about it, but I panicked. I felt so much pressure to tell you how I felt that I panicked and lied. I shouldn’t have done that, and I’m sorry about that. I hope you can at least forgive me.” I sighed after I finished venting. Damien looked at me, his face softening.

“Y/N… I completely understand that. I’m just… I’m shocked.” Damien said, a smile returning to his face. “I… I really like you, too. I’m sorry that you felt so pressured. The rest of the cast found out how I felt about you, and they were trying to set us up without being upfront about it.” I laughed softly, putting a hand on his arm.

“I know. Shayne let your feelings slip as soon as you left, and the rest of them explained what the plan was.” Damien giggled as he slipped his hand in mine. “So… do you forgive me?” Damien simply smiled. He leaned in closer to me until our lips met. I felt my heart skip a beat as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I put a hand on his face and the other on his shoulder. We pulled away and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

“Of course I forgive you. I’m in love with you, Y/N.” Damien said softly. I couldn’t help the dumb smile that stretched across my face.

“Lunchtime!!” I heard Kevin yell from a distance as a chorus of cheers responded. Damien and I shared a laugh. I placed my hand in his.

“Let’s go eat.” I said, walking back to the table with the man of my dreams beside me.


	8. Second Chances - Damien Haas

Damien’s P.O.V.

Beep. Beep. Beep. My alarm roused me from my horrible sleep. I reached over to turn it off. I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to find the motivation to get up today. It was the weekend, and I had planned to go to lunch with Shayne today. I almost considered calling to cancel, but I knew I’d feel better once I got there. I slowly got myself out of bed and began to get ready for the day.

It’s been a rough few weeks. My ex broke up with me unexpectedly. She just packed up the stuff she had in our house and left without any notice except for a note. I still read it every day.

~ Damien, I know this is unexpected, but I have to leave. I don’t want to, but trust me, it’s what’s best for both of us. I’ll always love you. Y/N

It’s been almost a month since then, and neither of us have tried to contact each other. I just can’t get out of my head that she’s in danger somehow. I don’t know why, but I feel like if she was okay, she would have said so. I worry about her every single day when I wake up. I’ve tried to call her, but she doesn’t answer. I can’t help but wonder where she is and if she’s okay.

My phone started ringing. I quickly grabbed it, hoping that it was Y/N, but it was Shayne. I answered it, trying my best to sound upbeat.

“Hey, man. What’s up?” I said once I picked up.

“Hey, Damien! I was just wondering if it would be cool if Courtney and one of her friends joined us for lunch today? I know it’s kinda last minute.” He asked.

“Oh, that’s fine, I don’t mind! I’ll see you guys soon.” I replied.

“Awesome! We’ll meet you there!” Shayne said. We each said our goodbyes and hung up. I’m wondering who the other person coming with us is. Maybe Shayne doesn’t even know either.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

“Shayne, I really don’t know if this is a good idea. I’m sure I’m the last person Damien wants to see right now.” I said, my voice shaking. Shayne and I were driving to the restaurant that we were meeting Courtney and Damien at. Shayne passed it off to Damien that I was “Courtney’s friend” that was coming to lunch with us.

“You may think that, but what you haven't seen is Damien talking about you every single day at work. He’s worried about you, Y/N. He misses the hell out of you. He’s just… not the same without you in his life.” Shayne said, his voice trailing off by the end. It’s obvious how much our breakup has affected not just Damien and me, but everyone else in the Smosh family, too. I felt horrible about how I handled it. I desperately wanted to correct what I did wrong, but I couldn’t gather the courage to contact Damien until Shayne and Courtney reached out to me a few weeks ago to try and help us get back together. I could only dream that Damien misses me just as much as I miss him. I did him wrong, and I would love to have another shot.

“I mean… I’m sure you can tell I’m not the same without him either. I feel horrible about what I did. I just don’t think he’ll want to give me the time of day. I can’t blame him for that.” I felt my entire body start to tremble. I was so nervous to see him again. All I want to do is be in Damien’s arms again. “I-I’m nervous. I don’t know what he’s going to say to me. What will he think of me when he sees me like this?”

“Y/N, I don’t think he’ll care what you look like. He loves you. He just wants to know that you’re safe. He’s so worried about you. I think once he sees that you’re okay, nothing else will matter to him anymore.” Shayne replied, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I swallowed my fears, trying to hold back the tears pricking up in my eyes. We pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, and I felt my heart drop.

“I don’t know if I can do this…” I whispered, my voice barely audible.

-

Shayne and I had met Courtney inside, so now we were just waiting for Damien to get here. I couldn’t stop shaking. I wasn’t ready to face him.

“Y/N, it’s going to be okay.” Courtney said to me.

“I don’t know if it is, though. I have this awful feeling that he won’t even want to talk to me.” I confessed, not able to make eye contact with either of them. Shayne and Courtney tried to convince me otherwise, but we were interrupted by the voice of a familiar person.

“Y/N?” Damien. His voice only came out in a whisper. I glanced up at him. He looked… so unlike himself. Shayne was right. He really wasn’t the same. “What… what are you doing here?” Damien asked quietly, joining us at the table. Courtney and Shayne looked at each other.

“We’ll leave you two to talk. We’ll be outside.” Courtney said. She put a hand on my shoulder. “Let us know when it’s okay to come back.” She and Shayne left us alone at the table. I kept my eyes down, feeling them begin to fill up with tears.

“Y/N… what happened?” Damien asked. I swallowed.

“I… um… it’s a long story.” I whispered, feeling a tear run down my face. “First of all, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just… left. I should have told you what was going on. I shouldn’t have ignored your texts and calls. It wasn’t right of me, but at the time, it was the only way I felt like I could handle the situation. Now, I’m ready to talk about it, and I hope you can forgive me for what I did wrong.” Damien reached out and grabbed my hand.

“Y/N, I was heartbroken when you left, but I never hated you for it. I was scared as hell for your safety. I didn’t know where you were or how you were doing. All I needed to know is that you’re safe, and you are. If you’re ready to talk about what happened, I’m here to listen.” Damien said, his eyes welling up with tears. I took a shaky breath and nodded.

“The day before I left, I went to a doctor’s appointment for stomach pain which I know you know. They weren’t sure what was happening, so they took a bunch of tests to make sure it wasn’t anything serious. The next day, that day I left, my doctor called me…” I felt my throat close up as more tears fell from my eyes. Damien squeezed my hand in reassurance. “Dames… I-I have stomach cancer. I’m starting chemotherapy next week. I should have told you the truth about what I was going through, but I felt like I would have been a burden to you. I’m sorry…”

I started to break down in tears, not able to get any more words out. I looked up at Damien to see him standing up from his chair. He looked at me and held his arms out. I got up and fell into his arms, crying into his chest. He held me close, and I could feel his heartbeat. I missed being this close to him. Damien has always been so comforting.

“Y/N… I wish you had told me. I understand why it was so hard for you, but trust me, you have never been and will never be a burden to me. I am in love with you, Y/N. I’ll be with you through anything and everything. I’ll help you get through this. No one should have to do this alone.” I looked up at him with watery eyes. Damien wiped his eyes and took my hands in his. “If you’ll have me back, I’d love to give this another try.” I smiled softly.

“I should be the one asking for forgiveness. I did the wrong thing.” I responded.

“I forgave you the minute I saw you were okay today. I’m ready to be with you again if you are. I’ll be here for you through everything.” Damien said, looking at me lovingly. I pulled him into another hug as he kissed me on the forehead.

“I’m ready to have a second chance.” I said into his chest. As we held each other, all I could think of was how lucky I was to have Damien in my life.


	9. One Normal Night (pt. 1) - Shayne Topp

Y/N’s P.O.V.

“Hey guys! Welcome back to Why We’re Single! Today, we have a very special guest joining us: my roommate, Y/N!” Courtney’s intro was almost effortless whereas I was practically shaking in the stool I sat in. I shyly waved at the camera with a smile on my face. “Y/N has been working with us in our social department, but this is her first time on camera! How are you feeling, Y/N?”

“I’m incredibly nervous and uncomfortable, but let’s do this.” I said, trying to stay calm. Shayne, who sat next to me, laughed at my comment.

“You’ll be fine, Y/N. All we do is relive our horrible love lives.” Shayne joked to me. I laughed a little bit.

“Great. Thanks. I feel so much better about this now.” I replied. Shayne and Courtney laughed at my embarrassment. I definitely wasn’t comfortable on camera, but it wasn’t too bad. At least I wasn’t alone in this video.

“So, today, we’re going to be discussing some of our scariest dating experiences, because Y/N has one that probably beats any that Shayne and I could come up with.” I nodded in response to that.

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad. It was terrifying at the moment, but it’s a funny story now.” I said. Shayne looked at me with a confused but intrigued expression on his face.

“Well, I cannot wait to hear about that.” Shayne said, nudging me softly with his elbow. I smiled and put my head down a bit to try and cover the blush rising to my cheeks. One of the reasons Courtney forced me onto this show in particular was because she found out about my crush on Shayne. She wanted me to start communicating with him more and since I was too nervous to do that on my own, she thought this show would be a good starting point. I will admit that it was a good idea, but I was still terrified to be sitting next to him.

-

“So now that we’ve shared our stories, Y/N, it’s your turn!” Courtney said excitedly. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for this long story.

“Not gonna lie, I’m kinda scared to hear this.” Shayne said to the camera. I laughed at that comment before starting my story.

“Alright. I’ll try to make this story as short as possible. So, I met this guy on Bumble. He seemed fairly normal. We had a decent conversation, so I decided to say yes to a date with him. We went out to dinner at a fairly nice place, and the date seemed to go well at first. Then, out of nowhere, a woman rushed into the restaurant, came right up to us, and started cursing us out. Turns out, this guy was engaged to her.”

“Oh my god…” Shayne sighed in shock, running his hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I was terrified. She was screaming in both of our faces. I tried to reason with her and let her know that I had no idea this guy was engaged in the first place, but then, she pulled a knife on me.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Shayne exclaimed. Courtney started laughing at his reactions.

“I am not kidding! She literally pulled a knife out of her purse and held it up right in my face. Luckily for me, the owner of the restaurant called the police as soon as she entered the place screaming. The cops showed up to see her holding a knife in my face while still screaming. She was then taken by the cops, and that was the last I heard of her. The guy went with the cops as well. I was questioned a bit, but they didn’t ask me much after they found out my story.”

“That is… insane. I’m glad nothing terrible happened to you!” Shayne said to me, genuine concern in his voice and eyes. Beautiful eyes, might I add.

“Yeah, I’m all good! I wasn’t hurt which is super lucky for me! Just very scared at the moment.” I replied, feeling my cheeks heat up a bit.

“See, Shayne? I told you her story tops ours!” Courtney said gleefully.

“Yeah, I mean, I never doubted you, but wow.” Shayne responded softly. As Courtney led us out of the show for the day, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Shayne still had his eyes on me. I couldn’t help but feel a little flustered. Once the camera’s cut, Shayne seemed to shake out of whatever trance he was in and went over to say something to Courtney. I stayed in the stool for a moment, unsure of how to feel about what just happened. When Shayne stepped away, Courtney rushed over to me.

“Dude, did you see how Shayne was looking at you while you were telling your story?! He is SO in love with you!” She whispered excitedly.

“What? Courtney, come on. He was just… invested in the story, I guess?” I reasoned.

“Even after you were done telling it?” Courtney argued playfully. “Y/N, he is head over heels for you! I told you so! Just ask him out already!”

“I… I don’t know if I can.” I said quietly, feeling my heart rate pick up. “I get nervous just standing next to him. There’s no way I’d be able to even get a word out.”

“Get a word out for what?” I jumped at the sound of the voice from behind me. Shayne. Shit.

“Oh… uh, nothing. It’s nothing.” I mumbled, trying to control the blush forming on my cheeks.

“Alright… anyways, I had a question for you.” Shayne replied.

“Okay, what’s up?” I said, feeling my legs start to shake.

“Would you maybe want to get dinner with me tonight?” He nearly blurted out. I froze. There was no way this was actually happening.

“Uh… y-yeah! Sure! I’d love to!” I said a little too excitedly.

“Okay, great! I’ll pick you up around 7?” Shayne asked. I could have sworn I saw a light blush begin to creep onto his face. I smiled brightly.

“Sounds good to me!” I replied.

“Alright! I guess I’ll see you then!” Shayne said, beaming as he walked away. I slowly turned back to face Courtney, my mouth agape.

“You told me so…” I whispered. Courtney squealed and threw her arms around me in excitement. She began to ramble about how happy she was for us, but I was too lost in my thoughts to hear her. Tonight was about to be the best or the worst night of my life.


End file.
